


Mickey's family

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But that is stupid because every one loves him, Gallaghers promise to take care of him, M/M, Mickey doesn't want anyone to worry about him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mandy gives Mickey some distressing news. He has been having seziures since he was little and had always managed to hide them. Ian finds out and shouts at Mickey for hiding them and promises to look after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyFrogPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/gifts).



Mickey had felt the heavy feeling all week. Mandy told him Terry was out of jail and the tremors and conclusions happened almost every day that week. He tried his best to hide it from Ian, Mickey was never really sure what exactly was happening, but he knew eventually his boyfriend would find out.

The day he was dreading arrived when they visited the Gallaghers. Ian was joking and laughing with his family but Mickey felt the growing stomach knots and anxiety. He had dealt with recurring panic attacks most of his life, but knew this was something else. Mickey stood up and silently excused himself to the bathroom. Ian was busy yapping happily to his little sister to realise the older mab was unable to speak.

Mickey made his way to the bathroom before he felt too dizzy and numb and fell to the floor. A continuous stream of tears were rolling down his face as he shook uncontrollably, his whole body jerking. The Milkovich man could do nothing and felt unable to move. It was at least three minutes later before he was found.

Fiona had snuck away from her big family to use the upstairs toilet. When she opened the door she saw a huddled Mickey on the dirty floor. She gasped and immediately screamed 'Ian!' The urgency was not missed as all the Gallaghers ran to where Fiona was crouching over a frail Mickey.

Ian's heart stopped as he saw his unresponsive boyfriend, he looked like he was almost shivering, on the cold floor. Ian babbled to a crying Mickey but just like him, he had no idea what was happening. He wondered if this was something similar to one of his bipolar episodes, the unresponsiveness and fear. Lip called an ambulance while Ian tried to keep him conscious. Mickey's eyes were wide open but he couldn't acknowledge the redhead in the slightest. Ian wasn't sure if he was breathing properly and he couldn't remember ever feeling so scared for him. Ian briefly speculated how the fuck Mickey had helped and comforted him so many times when he was like this. 

The paramedics arrived quickly and Ian could not be more grateful. Still, Lip and Carl had to pry him away from Mickey so they could take him in the ambulance. Without a second thought, Ian went with him and Debbie ran to Kev's to borrow his truck and promised her brother the rest of his family would be there in the hospital soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After Debbie viciously threatened the poor receptionist, the herd of Gallaghers marched through the hospital corridors, straight to the room Mickey was staying in.

Ian was pacing anxiously but calmed down significantly when Fiona quickly engulfed him in a tight hug. Mickey was still unconscious and Lip asked with his brows furrowed 'what the fuck happened?' Just as a curly haired doctor walked in.

She had mint green eyes like Ian and was not deterred by the whole family cramped into the room. 

She looked straight at Ian as he had the most visiable worry and said to the distessed man 'what are you in relation to Mickey?' He blurted out hastily 'husband' as Frank had once told him it was necessary so doctors wouldn't bullshit you. Carl tired to keep his expression the same.

She nodded and started her explanation 'Mickey had a non-epileptic seizure this afternoon. Specifically a psychogenic, dissociative seizure.'

Before Ian had time to ask, Carl bluntly grunted 'English, please' 

She directed to Ian 'this type of seizure is generally found in patients who cannot consciously cope with trauma, repress fearsome memories and struggle with discussing emotions percieved as weak. Does this sound like your husband?' Ian nodded wordlessly. Ian thought that was the exact fucking dictionary definition of Mickey Milkovich.

She hummed and ticked a box 'can I ask you some questions about your husband's past?' Ian recoiled slightly and she was about to ask if they should speak alone when he firmly nodded.

She asked 'has your husband dealt with major incidents of trauma?' Ian replied with a shaky voice 'yes.' She made some notes and carried on, 'Severe emotional upset such as the death of a loved one?' Ian shared 'his mom died and he thinks it was his fault.' Fiona sighed, pitifully. No one else knew much about Mickey's mom.

'Psychological distress such as forced situations or a divorce?' Ian would have laughed if the situation was not so dire. Ian grit his teeth 'married under duress and a lot of blackmail shit.' Lip raised his eyebrows as he had never heard either Ian or Mickey refer to his ex-wife like that.

'Has Mickey had difficult relationships with siblings, parents or partners?' Ian sighed 'yeah. Fucj. All of them.' 'Physical abuse?' Ian looked down and his voice cracked 'most his life'. 'Multiple abusers?' Ian explained 'his dad's the main one but most of his family have tried to kill him.' Carl knew Mickey wasn't on the best of fucking terms with other Milkovichs but he thought it was fucking despicable the way they all treated him.

'Sexual abuse?' He knew the question was coming but still had to whisper 'yeah.' Ian added louder 'he also has anxiety attacks, night terrors and insomnia sometimes. He is triggered by a lot of stuff and has shitty nightmares.' She senstaively inquired 'can you give me an example?' Ian sucked in some breath and spoke hurriedly 'his dad has tried to can me off a few times. Doesn't get to me in time and wakes up screaming. Freaks out I'm dead and he let it happened... like his mom.' All the other Gallaghers frowned as they knew how deeply Mickey loved Ian.

The doctor nodded and said 'has any distressing news recently been delivered to him?' Ian asked Debbie to go outside and call Mandy and inquire.

Ian cleared his throat and made nervous eye contact with the doctor 'is he going to be okay?' She smiled reassuringly 'your husband is having seizures as a way to prevent many, clearly painful, memories from being relived. These types of seizures are typically used as a cut-off mechanism. That means he's detaching and distancing himself as a method of self preservation. He will most probably need medication for his panic attacks and seizures. Do you have any experience with mental health issued in your family?' 

Ian infotmed quietly 'I'm bipolar.' The doctor looked surprised and intrigued 'have you experienced depressive unmedicated lows?' Ian hoped she was not going to make that comparison as what he felt when he couldn't get out of bed for weeks was something he never wanted Mickey to experience. Fiona answered for him 'Ian has many bad episodes.' Ian shrunk back while the doctor explained 'the feelings of guilt, agitation, pessimism and low self esteem may be similar what your husband is feeling.' Ian felt fresh tears escaping his eyes. 

The doctor felt empathy towards the broken man in front of her. 'How long have you known Mickey?' '10 years.' He looked young and the she realised them must have known each other when they were little. 'Has he ever complained about blurred vision, numbness or fatigue?' Ian shook his head sadly. 'He doesn't fucking like me worrying about him.'

He looked back to the bed where his boyfriend was laying and stroked his hair calmingly.

The doctor explained to Fiona and Lip that all tests that needed to be completed for the time being had been done and that Mickey should wake up soon and his husband should explain to him his diagnosis. She said he may feel his muscles are weak because seizures are physically and mentally exhausting and left after making them promise to find her if there were any further problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian didn't comprehend a single word his siblings muttered till Debbie came returned, breathless. She babbled 'Mandy's on her way. Will probably be a few hours though. Said she told Mickey Terry got out on Monday.' Ian gasped and understood why Mickey had been acting slightly strange all week.

Carl asked no body in particular 'fuck, he has been like this all week then?'

Ian felt another wave of guilt. He gulped 'I fucking knew all that shit happened to him and just assumed Mick had accepted it because he never shows me when shit gets too bad.' Debbie rushed forward and hugged him. 'Hey, it's not your fault. Mickey is a selfless dumbass, you know he didn't want you to get stressed. He would have told you if he knew it would be this bad. He's going to be okay, Ian.'

Mickey stirred under Ian's touch slightly and he searched the older man's flutterly eyes for signs of pain. There was a lot.

'Ian.' He groaned, still slightly unconscious. 'Hey, Mick. Fuck. You're fine. We're in the hospital. You scared the shit out of me, dickface. I love you, asshole. Mandy'll be here soon, okay?'

Mickey's blue eyes searched the room around him and found Ian's expression painted on several other Gallagher's faces.

He told Ian earnestly 'I'm sorry. Mandy told me about fuckface and ...' he trailed off knowing Ian understood. Ian's eyes looked fierce 'it's not your fucking fault. But why did you keep this from me you piece of crap? I was so scared, what the fuck?'

Mickey whispered 'kiss me' so Ian leant forward and placed a lingering peck on the tired boy. 

Fiona sighed 'Mickey. You can't do that again. You helped Ian when he got diagnosed and we want to look after you now okay?' Mickey nodded, too tired to object. It felt nice feeling loved. The last new days for Mickey had been filled with too much fear and worry.

Ian demanded 'how long?' Not as a question but as a request. In his slightly foggy haze Mickey knew he pained the redhead for not sharing what had been experiancing. 'Started when Mandy was born. Mom said it was seizures but didn't fucking boyher take me to the doctors because Terry would think I was a pussy. Went away... you know, when I met your dumbass. Only comes back when something gets too fucked.' Mickey was breathless from talking so much and collapsed back into the bed.

Ian swallowed as he processed the information. He mumbled 'doctor said it's like when I go off my pills and get depressed.' Mickey protested 'fuck, Ian. It's not that bad. Only lasts a few minutes. Like a panic attack but shorter and more intense. If you left me I would have just got up and came back downstairs again. It was fine.'

Lip remembered the state the found Mickey in. 'No. Fuck that. You need help, you shouln't have to hide it. We are your family and we love you, bitch,' he thew in the insult to make Mickey smile.

It worked and Ian saw his favourite thing in the world, a shy Mickey smile.

Ian said 'I'm stay here tonight with you and before you say it fuck off you stayed with me in the hospital. Go to sleep and rest before Mandy comes over and you have to listen to her whine why would didn't tell her.' Mickey smirked slightly, knowing it was true.

He was already close to sleep and yawned 'thanks,' as he closed his eyes. He could feel the smile of Ian's face. 'I love you too. Now shut the fuck up.'


	4. Chapter 4

A frantic Mandy searched the hospital till she found her best friend. She saw him slumped outside a room, on the floor with all the Gallaghers stood close and having quiet conversations. 

She sat down next to Ian and hugged him so tight, he nearly spilt his bitter coffee. Mandy pulled away and looked in Ian's eyes. 'He's going to be okay,' Ian promised and Mandy kissed him on the lips.

Ian pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mandy rolled her eyes 'I know I've not got a dick but I'm not that disgusting, Ian.' The rest of his family laughed and Ian said 'I just kissed Mickey a few minutes ago. You taste like him, but its gross because you're a girl,' he shrugged. Mandy playfully scrunched up her 'ew! That's so disgusting! Don't fucking say that!' She punched Ian's arm and he smiled softly.

She waited for a moment, not sure for what. Ian sensed it and informed 'you can go in, Mands. Wants to see you. Don't shout at him for being a shithead I already did. Just be fucking nice.' Mandy scoffed 'I ain't nice!' Ian rolled his eyes 'you are both so stubborn! You and Mickey are both the nicest people I know, douchebag. Go pretend he's me, Christ.' Mandy nodded and stood up with Ian.

Ian whispered 'did you know?' Mandy shook her head 'thought it was just the panic attacks,' she said with her voice full of shame. 'Me too. Guess we are both pretty shitty,' Ian agreed sadly. Mandy put her forehead against Ian's 'he's good at hiding stuff, Ian. Not used to people caring. Not your fault you didn't know.' Ian nodded and kissed her cheek. 'But you can do that right?' Mandy teased after her what she believed to be friendly kiss was rejected. Ian said to piss her off 'Mick's cheek is softer than yours.' She pulled a disgusted face not wanting to think of her best friend giving sweet cheek kisses to her thug big brother. 'Fuck off! I'm going to go in now, bitch.'

Ian watched watched Mandy entered the room. He knew they would be embrasing tightly, but would never admit it.

Carl came back after he said he went to get another round of coffee. No body drank the first round and Carl predicted it as he came back with a handful of leaflets and no coffees.

He shyly handed Ian the wads of medical information pamphlets. 'Nurse gave 'em to me. Bout all the shit Mickey has.' Ian smiled and realised how thick the pile was. He joked 'almost as messed up as me right?' But Carl punched and told him 'don't say that shit, both stronger fuckers, everyone has issues.' Ian smiled at how compassionate his little brother was.

Mandy returned from behind the door and her make up was smudged around her eyes. She looked at Ian 'never lets me see him like that. Thinks it makes him a pussy big brother.' Ian smiled 'me either. Thinks it makes him a pussy boyfriend.' They shared a look and Mandy said 'won't stop asking for you.' Ian admitted 'don't know what to say,' Mandy looked shocked 'fuck off, Ian. You always want to talk about sad emotional shit. He is literally vulnerable as fuck, this is your 15 year old's wet dream!' Ian snorted 'fuck off!' But knew Mandy was right and Mickey just needed to see him. He went back into the room.

Mandy saw Carl watching her, quizzically. She had not seen him in many years and he was staring like she had three heads. 'Hey, Carl,' she said. Carl blurted out 'where you crying?' Mandy didn't realised Mickey was not exaggerating when he spoke about the bluntness of the younger Gallagher. She laughed 'yeah, smartass. Fucking Milkovichs' are always goddamn crying.' She admitted truthfully. He looked at her with more curiosity 'I though you were badass?' Fiona smacked him on the back of the head but Mandy decided she liked him. 'You always ask stupid fucking questions, huh? Fucking Ian is the most badass guy you know right? Still cries when shit gets fucked. Or Mickey, asshole is defiantly badass but likes to think no one knows he can't be strong all the time.' Carl smirked 'you're just like Mickey,' Mandy raised her eyebrows and Fiona could have sworn she was looking at Mickey. Mandy joked cockily 'but I'm more pretty, right?' Carl laughed and nodded and Mandy looked pleased with her self. 

Ian popped his head out the door and asked every one to come in. Mandy snorted at the sight of him 'can you literally not make out when he's lying in a hospital bed, you freak? I don't wanna have a convosation with my brother now when he is all hot and bothered!' Ian grinned sheepishly and Mandy heard Mickey croak 'shut the fuck up! We weren't doing anything!' 

The Gallaghers and Mandy walked back into the room and sat on the chairs as Ian sat on the bed with Mickey, stroking his thumb.

Fiona asked 'are you okay?' He nodded slowly. 'Feel better. Erm, thanks for like needing to piss when you did, I guess.' Fiona knew what he was trying to say so she just smiled brightly 'course, Mickey.'

Carl said 'could have told me, man. Would have stolen you some meds like I did for Ian.' Ian questioned 'you stole me some meds?' Mickey scratched his head 'at the beginning. Didn't work. He got erm, Tegretol and fucking Lamictal. Lithium is the best mood stabiliser for you.' Lip asked shocked 'you learnt all the names?' Mickey shrugged 'I write them down.'

Mandy said 'you ain't no Ian but I give a fuck about you and you you need to tell me about bad shit, okay Mick?' Mickey nodded like a little kid. Mandy asked Ian 'you'll take care of him, yeah?' Ian nodded vigorously and Mickey rolled his eyes but had a soft smile on his face. Debbie said 'why the fuck do so many people love Ian?' Ian grinned and shrugged but Mickey smirked 'he's alright.'

Ian smiled and said 'do you want to go to sleep again? I can take them all home if you want?' Mickey said 'wanna sleep but you need to stay,' 'okay, Mick. Mands you sleep in our bed tonight, Mickey needs to stay overnight.' Mandy nodded but remembered 'won't there be double jizz everywhere?' Fiona gasped 'I clean the sheet in my house, thank you!' Mandy smirked 'okay then. Miss staying over at yours.' She said in a reference to Lip, who she had been maybe ignoring since she got there.

Mandy stood up and went over to the bed. She pulled Mickey and Ian in for a big three person hug and whispered close to where both of their ears were 'my favourite fucking people. I love you assholes,' she pulled away and saw her brother and his boyfriend smile widely. She gave them both a sloppy kiss on the cheek and they scowled at her. 'Don't have to be such fuckin' cocksuckers about it. I will come in the morning okay? Night shitheads. Don't fuck in the hospital please,' Mandy left, leaving Ian giggling.

One by one the Gallagher siblings said bye to the couple till it was just Ian curled up next to Mickey on the bed.

Mickey felt his Ian's warm breath tickle the back of his neck and was glad Ian couldn't see his face. Ian still knew he was crying but just wiped his face and didn't say anything. Before Mickey could say it in his head Ian whispered 'you're not weak, Mick. I'm going to take care of you. We all love you, jackass. I promise it's going to be okay.' Mickey nodded slowly and let him fall asleep in the hospital, with Ian gripping him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I reserached a few symptoms and information about the seizures Mickey is suffering from. If anything is wrong please let me know and I wanted to try and write this as accurately as possible.


End file.
